De Intercambios y Pociones
by Ixtab-chan
Summary: "Granger le ordeno que me devuelva mi cuerpo y me explique como sucedió este incidente." EWE/OOC/AU
1. De amnesia e ideas estúpidas

**De Intercambios y Pociones.**

_Capítulo uno: De amnesia e ideas estúpidas._

Al despertar de lo primero que se dio cuenta es que esa no era su cama. Su cama era suave y las almohadas que utilizaba eran de plumas de ganso. Definitivamente esa no era su cama, porque a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y permanecer inmóvil, miraba esa niebla rojo-naranja que aparece cuando tus ojos están así y el sol te da plenamente en la cara. El sol nunca le daba en la cara por las mañanas ni por las tardes, tenía la mejor habitación que el castillo le pudiera ofrecer a una persona que odia despertar abruptamente. Y sinceramente, a nadie le gusta despertar abruptamente por el sol, y al que le gusta esta demente o en coma.

Yaciendo en la cama inmóvil, trataba de recordar como es que llego al ala de enfermería. Por supuesto que sabía que estaba en la enfermería, esas sábanas ásperas y ese olor tan _sui generis_ que su mente solo los podría acomodar en ese lugar que tan bien conocía, la zona de Madame Pomfrey, ya sea por sus méritos como ahora, o por los de los cabezotas de Harry y Ron.

Si cabezotas, porque seguramente estaba ahí por su culpa, ya que lo último que recordaba era la mazmorra de pociones, donde se encontraba alegremente partiendo el hígado de dragón para la poción del día de hoy, la poción _Shape-shifter._

¿_Hoy? ¿Aún será hoy?_

Seguramente alguno de los cabezotas de sus amigos logró explotar su caldero y fue impactada por un artefacto disparado con dirección a su cabeza. Tal vez ahora se encontraba en coma y todo era un sueño y sus amigos estaban llorando y pidiéndole perdón a su cuerpo inerte. _Como me gustaría escucharlos_. Merecían el sufrimiento, no era justo que solo ella se llevara la parte mala de toda la situación.

_¡Ja!_

Seguramente Snape ya tenía limpiando con un pequeño cepillo de dientes al idiota culpable de que estuviera en coma. Pero si estuviese en coma, ¿podría recordar algo? Y si tal vez hubiese recibido un golpe en la nuca que haya diseccionado su médula ósea a nivel de la tercera cervical, y su cuerpo solo pudiera hacer cosas como pensar y dormir, y nada más, _absolutamente nada más_, ¿como si estuviera atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo?

_Ok… tranquilízate, demasiado Dr. House. Ya decía mi madre que esa serie te vuelve paranoica._

Seguramente solo tenía que esforzarse un poco para poder mover su cuerpo. Debía empezar por algo básico, como abrir los ojos, y luego… mover el dedo gordo. _¡Basta! Demasiadas repeticiones de Kill Bill. Hasta parece que mientras más ansiosa estoy, más estúpida me vuelvo._

Finalmente, luego de una diatriba mental y un poco de esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos hacía un cálido sol resplandeciente. Bien, ahora tenía que revisar que no tuviera la dichosa disección medular. Cerró los ojos como si fuera mejor no ver la realidad en caso de que lo peor ocurriera.

Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo, comenzó por mover la mano izquierda, primero el índice y luego el pulgar. Hizo un puño, y sintió la misma dicha de quien saborea un helado de limón en una tarde de verano calurosa.

Intento flexionar el codo y levantar el antebrazo, pero lo encontró difícil, el brazo se sentía como peso muerto, así que se rindió y de reojo intento observar que detenía su brazo. Lo que no esperaba es que su brazo no estuviera ahí…

Qué mierd…!

.

.

.

―――――

_Debí haber abandonado la docencia en cuanto pude, pero no, ahí estaba McGonagall en mi habitación en San Mungo suplicando que regresara, justo cuando me hallaba enclenque y vulnerable, recuperándome de la mordedura de la maldita lombriz de Voldemort._

_Que vueltas da la vida, cuando por fin iba a liberarme de la carga que era, _es_, el mundo para mí, regresa el niño que-vivió-otra-vez-para-joderme-la-vida y estrujó la muerte de mí ser con la estúpida cotorra de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Según me contó Minerva después de abusar de mi estado debilitado para volver con los pequeños tontos de Hogwarts._

Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente del profesor Snape, actual maestro de pociones de Hogwarts. Aun no terminaba de desperezarse de la cama en la que estaba, sintiendo el cuerpo más relajado que de costumbre, cuando un berrido lo hizo sentarse de manera estrepitosa en la cama al mismo tiempo que buscaba la varita debajo de su almohada.

Pero abandono la búsqueda cuando vio frente a la cama, aparentemente de la enfermería, a su doble el cual se veía las manos, se palpaba el rostro, el pecho y por ultimo miraba de manera perturbada la marca tenebrosa, que si bien se estaba borrando, todavía se notaba contra su pálida piel.

_¡Tengo que estar soñando!_

Fue entonces que su doble se percato de sí mismo, quedándose pasmado y boqueando como pez fuera del agua. _¿Tan patético y feo me veo con esa expresión?_

_¡Joder! ¡Sí!_

‒ ¡Tu! ‒Dijo con un irritante falsete su doble, señalándolo. ‒Devuélveme ahorita mismo mi cuerpo. ‒ ¡Por Dios, se escuchaba así mismo como un travesti! Solo faltaba la boa de plumas y el maquillaje vulgar.

Se le quedo viendo perplejo. Es más, se señaló así mismo con un dedo en el pecho, cuando sintió algo suave y de consistencia firme. Fue entonces que se percato de su delicado dedo, con excelente manicura, acompañado de otros delicados deditos, formando lo que sería una mano pequeña y femenina, para nada como las suyas, grandes, masculinas y fuertes.

Decidió mirar "su cuerpo", observo dos protuberancias en su pecho, que claramente no eran para nada masculinas, demonios, hasta estaban firmes y redonditas como los senos de una jovencita, y claramente él no era una jovencita.

Levanto la sábana que cubría su regazo y vio unas piernas largas, firmes y delicadas, que claramente pertenecían a una mujer y definitivamente _él_ no era una mujer.

Probablemente solo era un sueño extraño, creado por la estúpida explosión que Potter ocasionó en su laboratorio. Definitivamente, era un maldito sueño, de hecho una pesadilla y ahorita iba a entrar el profesor Flitwick y le iba a decir que si no se comprometía en matrimonio con él, lo iba a maldecir a una muerte social al mostrar nuevamente su trasero al aire, como se lo hicieron alguna vez cuando fue estudiante.

‒ ¡No, infiernos que no!

Se cubrió la boca no antes de haber acabado la frase proferida, no por la maldición, sino por lo ridícula que sonó en la voz de una jovencita, él no tenía voz de jovencita, de hecho se jactaba de tener una voz, que en palabras de Lucius, era seductora y varonil.

‒ ¿Ya por fin me vas a devolver mi cuerpo quien quiera que seas? ‒Habló la persona que habitaba su cuerpo con ese falsete de _drag queen_ borracha.

Y todo hizo clic en su cabeza, observo la falda escolar y la corbata borgoña y dorada, _Gryffindor_. Tomo un mechón de cabello y no hubo duda.

‒Granger le ordeno que me devuelva mi cuerpo y me explique como es qué sucedió este incidente. ‒Ordenó airadamente el Profesor Snape dentro del cuerpo jovial de la señorita Granger.

_¡Diablos!_

La orden perdía fuerza en la voz tan femenina del cuerpo de su alumna, que en otra situación hubiese sido atemorizante profiriendo de _su_ cuerpo. Y la Hermione dentro del cuerpo del profesor Snape, no pudo evitar reír, no sabía si por la frase dicha de forma atemorizante, por el seño fruncido que su cuerpo malamente caracterizó o por lo inverosímil de la situación.

‒ ¿De qué se ríe? No le encuentro nada de divertido a esta situación, de hecho la considero estúpida. Y a usted más porque se ríe como si estuviera convulsionando.

‒No es mi culpa que su cuerpo no sepa reír, así que quite ese seño fruncido de mi cara ¡porque me voy a arrugar!

‒ ¡Como te atreves pequeña sabandija!

‒ ¡Suficiente! ‒Interrumpió Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts. ‒ ¿Qué sucede aquí?

.

.

.

―――――

Continuará.

Please Review Me! :3


	2. De olvidos y accidentes

**De Intercambios y Pociones.**

_Capítulo 2: De Olvidos y Accidentes._

_Juro por los calzones de Merlín que si esa sabelotodo vuelve a levantar su mano al aire como si el mañana dependiera de su verborrea, le arranco ese nido de aves que tiene por cabello, uno a uno de sus horribles rizos encrespados._

El profesor Snape se encontraba dando las instrucciones para la pócima de esa tarde. Una poción que te haría animal por un par de horas, la poción _Shape-shifter_. Era casi hermana de la poción Multijugos, claro que era más sencilla de preparar y solo necesitaba cualquier cosa de la especie en cuestión. Y lo mejor, no necesitaba de todo un mes para su preparación y por supuesto los demás ingredientes no eran extremadamente difíciles de conseguir. Pero él era un Maestro de Pociones y no tenía que reparar en gastos ni en dificultades para que Minerva le consiguiera lo que necesitaba, uno de los pocos beneficios de ser profesor en Hogwarts, eso y el seguro médico dental, del cual no disponía tiempo para su uso exhaustivo. _Como si yo lo necesitara._

Uno de los usos de la poción _Shape-shifter_ era, además de convertirte un animal, de la cual no requerían sus alumnos para que lo fueran, su uso como espía o paparazzi, utilizada en casos desesperados por _Corazón de Bruja_.

Dejando toda esa porquería de lado, también servía para conseguir ingredientes de difícil recolección como lo serían los ultramarinos, unas cuantas escamas de pescado y listo, podías llegar nadando. U olfatear en forma de cerdo, las preciadas trufas blancas Italianas, cuyo valor monetario, no se equipara al de las propiedades mágicas que tiene, y si, también son deliciosas.

Claro que la poción no era cien por ciento inocua, entre más tiempo la usaras con el mismo animal, tu mente perdería el raciocinio y adoptaría los instintos del animal en cuestión. Por ello, muchos pocionistas moderan su uso y recomiendan no usar más de tres veces seguidas la misma especie animal.

‒ ¿Alguien me puede decir uno de los usos prácticos de la poción? ‒Preguntó el profesor Snape a la clase compartida de Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo año, la ultima del día de hoy y de la semana. _Por fin es viernes._

‒ ¿Nadie? ‒Preguntó a la clase en general, ya que ninguno de los tontos que tenía por alumnos parecía saber utilizar el sentido común, que desperdicio de su tiempo, y pensar que regresó para esto. _Que molestos idiotas. _Ni siquiera los alumnos de su casa servían para mucho, eso solo lo hacía sentir más fastidio.

‒ ¿Ni siquiera usted señorita Granger? ‒Se dirigió a la amiguita de San Potter, la insufrible sabelotodo, princesa de Gryffindor y _protégée_ de Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts.

Le pareció gracioso que la alumna se sonrojará y no despegará la vista de la mesa de trabajo. Era hilarante verla en esa situación. Como amaba hacerla padecer vergüenzas.

‒ ¿No lo sabe, Granger?

La joven con cabello revuelto, levanto la mirada y lo vio a la cara, por un momento mostró irritación y enojo, pero rápidamente su rostro se transformó en una cara aburrida, y realmente no sabía que le molestaba más, si la desfachatez de mostrarse enojada con él, o qué le hiciera pensar que sus regaños no significaran nada para ella.

‒Claro que lo sé profesor Snape. ‒Dijo de manera clara y pausada, como si contestara la hora.

‒ ¿Entonces por qué no responde? ‒Preguntó el profesor cada vez más irritado con ella.

‒Usted me pidió hace diez minutos que me callara y dijo que no necesitaba de mi opinión, por lo tanto me pareció que no debía de responderle. ‒Aclaró Granger con un tono inocente, como si le estuviera restregando en el rostro con un guante de seda que era un estúpido al preguntarle algo a lo que él mismo había dado respuesta.

‒Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por no responder a una pregunta directa y por ser impertinente.

El profesor escucho las risitas burlonas de los Slytherins, y lo dejo pasar. Eso se merecía la pequeña sabandija.

‒Quiero cincuenta centímetros de pergamino para la siguiente clase con los usos prácticos de la poción _Shape-shifter_, ahora a trabajar. ‒Rugió el profesor a su clase, haciéndola callar. ‒Y señorita Granger, por favor evíteme la pena de quitarle más puntos si la veo ayudando a cualquiera de sus _compañeritos_.

Disfrutó ver la mirada de odio de la sabelotodo, tenía que hacerle recordar quién mandaba, y por supuesto, salvar un poco su ego en el proceso.

.

.

.

‒‒‒‒‒

A Harry James Potter, no le hacía mucha gracia que el profesor Snape se burlará de su mejor amiga. Claramente no lo odiaba como antaño, de hecho lo consideraba como un héroe. Saber lo de Snape y su madre le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que el hombre tuvo que pasar por él y por sus amigos, incluso por Dumbledore. Sin embargo aún tenía ese carácter de mierda.

Claro que el hecho de compartir memorias privadas y ser rescatado de las garras de muerte, no significaba que se transformara en todo rosas y pasteles. De hecho sería perturbador, ¿que seguiría después, quitarle el puesto a Trelawney?

Fue desagradable la imagen mental de Snape con la ropa de la abuela de Neville y todos esos collares tintineantes, leyendo las cartas y augurando la muerte de todo el que pasase delante de él. _No gracias_.

Harry se estremeció. Q_ue imaginación amigo, tanto porrazo en el Quidditch es lo que te deja._

Ron le dio un codazo en el costado y le susurró entre labios.

‒Dile a Herms que no sea mala y que me preste su navaja de platino, olvidé la mía.

‒ ¿Estas al tanto que Snape nos dijo que no podía ayudarnos, verdad? ‒Susurró Harry de vuelta. ‒Además tendría que decirle a Neville que le pase el mensaje a Mione, y la verdad su poción le está saliendo bien, no sería prudente llamar la atención de Snape para que Neville se ponga nervioso y todo salga mal, de nuevo.

‒Bueno, préstame la tuya. ‒Pidió Ron esperanzado.

‒La estoy usando Ron, cuando termine. ‒Dijo Harry observando de reojo a Snape, ya que Ron no estaba siendo discreto precisamente.

‒Ándale, mira que tu poción no está mucho mejor que la mía. ‒Dijo de manera práctica el pelirrojo, a lo que Harry lo miró ofendido.

‒ ¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ‒Los reprendió Snape, ya que lo último era todo menos sutil.

Los dos volvieron a su trabajo, pero Ron seguía codeando a Harry, ya que sabía que si no hacía por lo menos una poción bien en todo el curso reprobaría, y ya estaban a una semana de vacaciones de invierno. A buena hora permitía que Ron se durmiera tarde ojeando su revista de Play Wizard que George fue tan amable de regalarle el día de su cumpleaños.

_No debí permitirle hurgar en mi baúl en busca de esas malditas ranas de chocolate._

Obviamente se había armado un alboroto en el dormitorio, y los demás sacaron sus colecciones de las dichosas revistas y, como buenos hombres, compararon las páginas centrales, obteniendo como resultado duchas heladas y que muchos no escucharan sus despertadores por la mañana, incluyendo a Ron, que olvidó gracias a eso su maldita navaja de platino.

‒ ¡Basta Ron! Ahorita que termine con el hígado de dragón te la presto. ‒Contestó irritado el niño-que-vivió.

‒Vamos préstamela ahorita. ‒Rezongó Ron, intentando arrebatarle la navaja a Harry.

‒No Ron, quítame las manos de encima. ‒Le retrucó Harry alejándose de él con hígado y navaja en mano.

‒No entiendes Harry, necesito pasar Pociones, anda dámela, no seas mal amigo. ‒Avanzó Ron hacia Harry, lo cual ocasionó que Harry chocará de espaldas con Neville y que por efecto del golpe, su mano soltará el hígado cayendo con un _plop_ al caldero de Neville.

Cambió de color al instante, de rosa a verde musgo, y por un minuto pensaron que solo sería eso. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta, y llamó a Snape como si la vida dependiera de eso.

‒Esto va a explotar, ¡cúbranse! ‒Gritó Hermione a los alumnos alrededor del caldero apasible de Neville.

‒ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto. Granger? ‒Preguntó Snape enojado acercándose a Hermione.

‒ ¡Profesor! ¡No se acerque! ‒Fue lo último que se oyó antes del estallido.

Harry solo pudo observar al profesor Snape intentar proteger a Hermione, antes de ser impactados, ambos, por el contenido del caldero de Neville Longbottom.

.

.

.

‒‒‒‒‒

‒Y bueno eso fue lo que ocurrió Minerva. ‒Explicó el profesor Snape dentro del cuerpo de Hermione insufrible-sabelotodo Granger.

‒Bueno, ahora hay que buscar una solución. ‒Dijo Hermione dentro del cuerpo de Snape con _ese_ falsete irritante.

‒En efecto señorita Granger. ‒Accedió la directora McGonagall.

.

.

.

‒‒‒‒‒

Continuará.

N/A: Se solicita Beta. :D Y por favorsh un Review! :3 ¿Creen que deba cambiarlo a M, por el lenguaje?


	3. De soluciones temporales

Todo de JK Rowling, solo tomé prestados a sus personajes sin afán de lucro.

_[The Hell Song – SUM 41]_

* * *

><p><strong>De intercambios y pociones.<strong>

_Capítulo tres: De soluciones temporales._

‒ Señorita Granger, Severus, he hablado justo hace unos momentos con Poppy ‒dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente, mirando primero a Hermione y después a Snape ‒. Y me comentó que no entiende cómo sucedió _esto_.

Ambos volvieron a observar sus cuerpos _ajenos_ debido al gesto de McGonagall, porque no solo los había señalado, sino que lo hizo con un deje desdeñoso, como si no le acabará de gustar la situación que su colega y alumna estaban pasado. Y no es como si a ellos les gustará mucho la situación. _¡Qué va!_

‒ Por supuesto que no va a entender ‒le dijo Snape impaciente‒, si ni yo entiendo. Y eso que _yo_ soy el maestro de pociones.

‒ Calma Severus, al menos les tengo buenas noticias. ‒sonrió amablemente la directora.

‒ ¡Por fin buenas noticias! ‒dijo algo animada Granger‒. ¿Tiene la cura para este mal?

Ambos, Granger y el profesor volvieron sus rostros esperanzados ante semejante idea a la directora que solo suspiró en respuesta.

‒ Me temo que no ‒contesto derrotada.

‒ ¡Qué! ‒gritaron Granger y Snape juntos. _Si ya me imaginaba, que esa vieja loca no tendría la cura, si no, no tendríamos este agradable _tête à tête_._ Pensó el profesor con sarcasmo.

‒ Tampoco es para que se pongan violentos, solo les quiero informar que además de lo obvio, ustedes están en perfectas condiciones de salud. Bueno, sus _cuerpos_ están en perfecto estado.

‒ No es gracioso Minerva ‒contesto ácidamente Snape.

Minerva lo miró feo y luego se dirigió a Hermione, indefinidamente en el cuerpo de Snape, dándole la espalda al maestro de Pociones.

‒ Hermione, volviendo a tu comentario anterior, definitivamente hay que buscar una solución a este problema ‒dijo de manera práctica la directora.

‒ ¿Qué haremos? No sabemos si esto es temporal o permanente y si es temporal, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Podrían ser horas, días, meses o incluso años ‒esto último lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué pasaría si fuera permanente? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? La amarían igual eso era seguro, pero ¿la mirarían de la misma forma? ¿Y sus amigos, que dirían? Seguro que entenderían la situación, pero cómo saldría con ellos a pasear, cómo podría saludarlos y abrazarlos sin sentirse raros. Porque definitivamente _es_ raro tan solo pensar en abrazar a Snape. _De que te quejas, si hasta hace unas horas morías por abrazarlo. _Le susurró su mente traidora.

Y ese pensamiento, le recordó algo: ¿qué pasaría con la sociedad y su futuro?

‒ ¡Granger!

Se sobresaltó Hermione, todavía en la cama frente a la de Snape, el cual la había sacado de sus pensamientos perturbadores.

‒ ¿Estás bien Hermione? ‒preguntó amablemente la directora a su alumna favorita, una verdad callada a gritos.

‒ Si, solo estaba pensando ‒comento azorada.

‒ Vaya, la sabelotodo piensa, mira que agradable ‒susurró Snape entre dientes de mala manera.

‒ Awww, que bonito te ves haciendo pucheros Snape ‒comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la directora.

‒ ¿Qué dices Minerva? ¿Acaso se te subió el rompope? ¿O solo estás loca como cabra? ‒preguntó cabreado Snape‒. Bonito y mi nombre no van en la misma sentencia, nunca, me oyes.

‒ Jamás hubiera pasado por mi mente Severus, solo que como ahora eres una jovencita bien parecida, creo que el alago esta demás.

‒ No soy una jovencita, y menos una con pelo horroroso y carácter de mojigata mandona ‒le gruñó Snape.

‒ Como si yo quisiera ser un profesor amargado y con dientes chuecos ‒le respondió malamente Hermione.

‒ Y lo dice la _dientona_ ‒retrucó el profesor‒. Ahora resulta que el comal le dijo a la olla. ¡Ja!

‒ Por si no lo había notado _narizón_, mis dientes ahora son perfectos ‒volteó el rostro de manera digna.

‒ Deja de hacer _ese_ maldito tono de voz, pareciera que soy afeminado ‒dijo Snape entre dientes.

‒ ¿Y no lo es? ‒le contestó de manera burlona Granger.

‒ Que esta insinuando pequeña hija de…

‒ ¡Basta! Ustedes dos parecen un viejo matrimonio ‒interrumpió McGonagall‒. En lugar de pelear deberíamos encontrar una solución al problema, o al menos algo para hacer la situación menos escabrosa.

Ambos ignoraron a la directora para tener una lucha de miradas. Y por un momento el cuerpo de Snape enorgulleció al Snape atrapado en el cuerpo de Hermione, realmente la _mirada del mal _era aterradora. Así le había puesto, ya que siempre que la hacía infundía terror en el receptor. _Ah, tantas horas de práctica frente al espejo cuando era joven, qué recuerdos aquellos. _Suspiró el profesor ante los viejos recuerdos.

‒ Algo positivo, además de que físicamente están bien, es que es fin de semana. Podrían buscar una solución durante mañana y el domingo.

‒ ¿Y si para el domingo, no tenemos la cura, qué pasará? ‒preguntó afligida Hermione, mirado primero a la directora y después a Snape, el cual se había hecho la misma pregunta, pero eso no lo iba a saber la dientona.

‒ Entonces el domingo buscaremos una solución para ese problema, pero hasta entonces ‒hizo una pausa McGonagall, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas‒. Pueden fingir ser el otro.

‒ ¿Qué chingados? ‒farfulló Snape mientras Hermione sopesaba la opción‒. Sabía que estabas algo loca, pero no hasta qué grado.

‒ No le permito que me hable así profesor ‒miró de mala manera a Snape, con su propia versión de la mirada del mal.

‒ Es que escúchate, oye lo que dices ‒le respondió desesperado el profesor Snape.

‒ Yo creo que es una buena idea ‒comentó Hermione tranquilamente.

‒ Merlín, estoy rodeado de locas ‒masculló Snape agarrándose el tabique de la nariz con los dedos. Pero que diferente era esta nariz a la suya propia, y _pequeña_.

‒ Profesor, sopéselo por un momento ‒ignoró el comentario de Snape‒, no tendríamos que hablar con nadie, a excepción del sábado, porque permaneceríamos encerrado en nuestras habitaciones, solo que no serían nuestras habitaciones, no sé si me entiende, y podríamos enfocarnos en buscar una solución tranquilamente. Y nadie tendría que saber de esta situación, excepto nosotros y Madame Pomfrey.

‒ Eso era justo a lo que me refería Severus ‒le dijo McGonagall a Snape de manera triunfal.

‒ De ninguna manera voy a permitir que Granger pasee_ sola_ en mis habitaciones ‒le dijo Snape a la directora, pero mirando con los brazos cruzados a Granger. _Que ni se le ocurra._

‒ Bueno eso se puede arreglar, podemos hacer aparecer una habitación de huéspedes en tus mazmorras ‒contestó Minerva de manera alegre, como si la idea de fastidiar al profesor con un visitante de la noble casa de Gryffindor le alegrara de sobremanera‒. Así ella no estaría paseando sola por tus habitaciones.

‒ Pero, ¿no se darán cuenta de su falta tus preciosos Gryffindors, Minerva? ‒contestó Snape, como si eso fuera suficiente para evitar que _esa_ se metiera con sus cosas. _Como si con lo que se metió no hubiera tenido suficiente, ¡mi cuerpo!_

‒ Estas olvidando que es el Premio Anual, y como Premio Anual que es, tiene derecho a una habitación privada en el castillo ‒respondió de manera triunfal la directora‒. Así que sus compañeros no se darán cuenta de que ella no está ahí.

‒ Exacto, además les puedo decir a mis amigos que no me molesten porque estaré estudiando ‒le dijo a la directora, mirando de reojo a Snape‒. Son muy respetuosos en ese sentido.

‒ Pues ya está todo arreglado por el momento ‒dijo alegremente la directora‒. Dime Hermione, ¿de qué color te gustaría la sobrecama de tu nueva habitación?

‒ De los colores característicos de Gryffindor ‒le contestó sonriente Hermione a la directora‒, no podría ser de otra manera.

‒ ¡Un momento! Detengan esto ‒dijo Snape indignado‒. Aún no he aceptado _esta_ locura.

‒ Pero es una idea excelente Severus, no podríamos trasladarte a su habitación, porque no hay un laboratorio ni material de investigación como lo hay en tus aposentos.

_Cierto, como pude olvidar ese detalle._ Se regañó mentalmente Snape. Esperaba que esa mojigata le pudiera servir de algo, mínimo para saber que pasó a detalle en el caldero de Longbottom para así resolver la maldita situación del tipo de película clase B en la que estaban atorados. Además, nadie se iba a dar cuenta. ¿Verdad?

‒ Esta bien, acepto ‒contestó ante las miradas expectantes de Minerva y Granger‒. Pero una cosa aún no me queda clara Granger, usted dijo que no tendríamos que hablar con nadie, a excepción del sábado, ¿por qué?

‒ Bueno, el sábado tengo una cita. ‒Contestó de manera impasible la joven en el cuerpo de Snape.

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒gritaron McGonagall y Snape.

...

‒‒‒‒‒

Continuará.

* * *

><p>NA

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Review :D y las que me dejarán uno ;)

Había olvidado el disclaimer, pero ya rectifiqué mi error. Colocaré entre corchetes el soundtrack del capítulo, por si se les antoja escucharlo. En esta ocasión la cancíon pertenece a los primeros tres capítulos.

Gracias por leer.


	4. De engaños y sospechas

Todo de JK Rowling, solo tomé prestados a sus personajes sin afán de lucro.

[Blitzkrieg Bop - The Ramones]

* * *

><p><strong>De intercambios y pociones.<strong>

_Capítulo cuatro: De engaños y sospechas._

‒ Bueno, el sábado tengo una cita ‒Contestó de manera impasible la joven en el cuerpo de Snape.

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒gritaron McGonagall y Snape.

‒ ¡Silencio! ‒les ordenó madame Pomfrey‒. Ya es suficiente tanto escándalo. Minerva no esperaba esto de ti, de estos sí, pero de ti definitivamente no.

Los tres se observaron entre sí apenados, como tratando de echarle la culpa, y la ira de Pomfrey, a alguno. Y definitivamente no iba a ser Snape, él era el que salía perdiendo en esta situación. Desde que despertó en la enfermería no hacía otra cosa que disgustarse, si seguía así le iba a dar un infarto. _Claro, si tuvieras _tu_ cuerpo. _Le recordó su conciencia, y tenía razón, un cuerpo joven, como el que poseía en aquel momento, sabría manejar el estrés de manera excelente. Pero aun así detestaba esta situación.

‒ Poppy compréndenos ‒apeló McGonagall‒, no ves la situación en la que nos encontramos.

‒ ¿Nos? ‒le preguntó Snape.

‒ Claro que nos. No entiendes que _yo _soy la que tiene que tratar de contener el problema. Solo por un momento imagina si esto sale a la prensa.

‒ ¡Sería terrible! ‒estuvo de acuerdo Hermione‒. Ya imagino a Skeeter con sus falacias de un knut.

‒ No podemos permitir que nada de esto se filtre.

‒ Perfecto. Y como ambos están en óptimo estado de salud ya se pueden ir. Señorita Granger sus amigos la están esperando afuera, parece que decidieron acampar hasta que saliera, así que compórtese y despáchelos lejos de _mi _puerta ‒lo dijo mirando fijamente a Snape en el cuerpo de la señorita Granger.

‒ De eso nada, no pienso hablar con los cabezones que tiene por amigos la dientona ‒gruñó Snape mientras miraba de soslayo a Granger, la cual se limitó a rascarse la ceja con el dedo medio derecho.

‒ ¡Severus! ‒lo reprendió la directora‒. Se supone que eres un adulto, así que compórtate como tal. Ahora saldrás y actuaras de forma neutral, contestarás en monosílabos y asentirás. Nada de ver feo a los amigos de la señorita Granger, que ahora son amigos _tuyos_ también ‒la directora le sonrió de manera sarcástica.

‒Por favor Profesor, mientras más normal se comporte más rápido le dejarán ir a mi habitación o en este caso a _su_ habitación ‒miró suplicante a su propio cuerpo‒. Además recuerde decirles que estará estudiando mucho para compensar lo que no estudiará en vacaciones. No sospecharán nada.

‒Además ahí estaré yo, los espantaré si es necesario ‒remató McGonagall.

‒ Lo haré sin chistar siempre y cuando se comporte correctamente dentro de mi cuerpo, y por supuesto deje de hablar de manera afeminada. Cualquier rasgo poco masculino y verá lo que pasará.

Miró de manera amenazante a Hermione, la cual no hubo terminado de amenazarla, irguió el cuerpo, cruzo los brazos, miró feo al profesor y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

‒ Increíble, imitas perfectamente a Severus ‒concedió alegremente McGonagall con un par de aplausos‒. Ahora, lo que harás tu Hermione será dirigirte a las habitaciones del profesor y esperar ahí.

‒ Y no se le ocurra husmear ni tocar nada ‒amenazó el profesor‒. La contraseña de mis aposentos es _Simple_.

‒ Perfecto, así la recordaré a la perfección ‒dijo alegremente Hermione‒. Y, ¿cuál es?

‒ Ya le dije que es _simple_.

‒ Ya entendí que es fácil de memorizar, pero dígame la contraseña.

‒ La contraseña niña estúpida es S-I-M-P-L-E ‒dijo Snape totalmente crispado.

‒ Ahh _simple_. ‒repitió Hermione cayendo en cuenta‒. Pues en efecto, es simple.

Snape golpeó su rostro ajeno con la mano en gesto de completa irritación. _Y se supone que es la bruja más inteligente de esta época. Merlín nos libre de gente estúpida. _Y por su mente paso la cara del brujo más idiota de esta época a su parecer: Neville Longbottom. No le cabía duda de que no había justicia en el mundo.

Ahora se encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de una adolescente sabelotodo, la cual tenía los peores amigos que podía imaginar: presuntuosos, entrometidos, mal educados, idiotas y _adolescentes._ Y no solo eso, tenía que despistarlos y lo que era peor, la dientona sabelotodo lo había amenazado con una _cita_. Como si no tuviera suficiente con toda la mierda que ya le había caído encima como si de un castigo divino se tratara, ¿qué acaso no había sido suficiente con todos los años que tuvo que ser la puta de dos amos al mismo tiempo? Al parecer la divina providencia todavía le estaba cobrando _eso_ y con creces, peor que Gringotts con los créditos hipotecarios.

‒ Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? ¿Mi bendición? ‒les gruñó Madame Pomfrey‒. Ya, largo de mi sala.

‒ Bueno… al mal paso darle prisa ‒dijo Granger al momento que se levantaba de la cama con sumo cuidado, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a un cuerpo larguirucho.

‒ Basta de caminar como si acabara de pisar la luna ‒la regañó Snape‒, recuerde: Masculinidad.

‒Lo sé, pero es usted muy alto.

‒ Basta, déjense de tonterías. Ya párate Severus, es hora de que enfrentes a tus _mejores amigos_ ‒le sonrió Minerva. Ah cómo adoraba molestar a Snape, ahora entendía a Dumbledore, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar y con tan poco.

‒ Ya voy, no me colmes la paciencia Minerva.

Snape retiró la sábana de su regazo, colocó las femeninas y suaves piernas a la orilla de la cama, se calzó las zapatillas escolares, las cuales gracias a Merlín no tenían tacón, y se colocó de pie. Se alisó la falda y caminó unos cuantos pasos a la salida. Al menos caminar es sencillo.

‒ Al parecer todo está perfecto ‒dijo McGonagall‒, vamos.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta mientras la directora se despedía de Madame Pomfrey. Tanto Snape y Granger tocaron el pomo de la puerta al mismo tiempo y durante ese segundo sintieron una corriente eléctrica que nacía donde sus manos hacían contacto y recorría todo su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa. Separaron sus manos rápidamente y se miraron a los ojos y de pronto se hallaron perdidos en mareas de chocolate y abismos profundos, verse a sí mismos con las emociones del otro era hipnotizante.

‒ ¿Qué esperan? ‒la voz de la directora logró sacarlos del trance.

Hermione fue la primera en retomar el control del cuerpo del profesor Snape y abrió la puerta, en efecto Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville estaban afuera esperando por ella. Solo que no era ella. De pronto recordó colocar una cara como si tuviera mierda debajo de la nariz y mirar de mala manera a Neville, _lo siento Neville_, el cual se encogió detrás de Ginny, la cual no paso desapercibido ese pequeño gesto de alegría en el rostro de Snape al verlos por primera vez después del accidente. _Algo no anda bien aquí._ Atinó a pensar la pelirroja.

Por el bien de la cuartada ni siquiera miró a los demás, y se dirigió a los aposentos del profesor Snape, los cuales quedaban pasando la sala común de Slytherin.

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí vamos. Pensó Snape antes de salir al encuentro de los amigos de la sabelotodo. Y de pronto en su mente se escuchó el coro de Blitzkrieg Bop: "Hey ho, lets go hey ho, lets go!". _Qué recuerdos_.

No había dado dos pasos cuando se vio envuelto entre varios pares de brazos y muchos 'Hermiones'. _Lo qué tengo que soportar. _Le fue casi imposible quitar la cara de hastío que tanto arrumaco le provocaba.

Si no hubiera sido por la directora McGonagall todavía seguiría dentro de esa pesadilla de abrazos.

‒Hermione lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención dejar caer el hígado en el caldero de Neville ‒se disculpó el engreído de Potter‒, fue un accidente ‒miró de mala manera a Weasley.

‒ Si Herms, Harry tiene razón fue una situación desafortunada ‒se disculpó a su vez en zanahorio.

‒ Ya dejen de atosigar a la pobre ‒los mandó callar, gracias a los calzones de Meerlín, la mocosa pelirroja hermana del zanahorio‒, ni siquiera la han dejado hablar. Dime Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes?

‒ Bien ‒contestó de manera neutral como le habían indicado.

‒ ¿Segura? Porque te vez algo rara.

‒ Solo está algo cansada ‒tomó el control de la situación la directora‒, fue un día muy largo y Madame Pomfrey le recomendó reposo el fin de semana.

‒ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Herms? ‒le preguntó Potter con la cara llena de culpabilidad, y por un momento eso le supo bien.

‒ Estoy bien, ese reposo me servirá para estudiar y reponer lo que no podre en vacaciones. No se preocupen por mi ‒dijo de manera monocorde.

‒ ¿Segura que estás bien? ‒preguntó la molesta noviecita de Potter.

‒Ya les dijo que está bien. Yo la acompañaré a sus habitaciones y ustedes regresen a la sala común y si no obedecen me veré obligada a quitarles puntos.

‒ Adiós Hermione.

‒Que descanses.

‒Mañana hablamos sobre lo de Hogsmeade Hermione ‒le recordó Ginny.

Hogsmeade, lo había olvidado y seguramente la zanahoria esa se refería a lo de la cita que había mencionado Granger. El profesor definitivamente no iba a participar en un evento de esa clase.

‒ Adiós ‒les contestó el profesor.

Minerva esperó hasta que se hubieron encaminado a la sala común de Gryffindor para acompañar a Snape a las mazmorras.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ginny Weasley iba pensando en ciertos detalles que no encajaban.

‒ ¿Harry? ‒volteó a ver a su novio mientras caminaban de la mano rumbo a la sala común.

‒ ¿Qué sucede, Periquita? ‒le contestó al oído.

‒ ¿Me prestarías el mapa del merodeador, Periquito?

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>[NA]

Gracias por todos los reviews! :D

Olvidé decir... que MI Snape se parece a Adrien Brody *¬* Whadaya think?

Y lo de la cita *tambores*... Es sorpresita :3


	5. De víctimas y abusadores

Todo de JK Rowling, solo tomé prestados a sus personajes sin afán de lucro.

["Too Cool For School" - Fountains of Wayne]

* * *

><p><strong>De intercambios y pociones.<strong>

_Capítulo cuatro: De víctimas y abusadores**.**_

_¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca debí hacer esto._ Se decía a sí mismo el pequeño Edward Cullen, un alumno de primer año de la casa de Hufflepuff mientras recorría las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts. El pequeño pelirrojo había salido en busca de su tierna mascota Mermelada, un gato de un ridículo y extravagante color magenta, el cual tenía la fastidiosa tendencia de vagar por las mazmorras de Slytherin. Un habito muy peligroso, para su diminuto dueño claro está.

El pequeño Eddie, como le decía su único mejor amigo Emmett, temía más que ningún otro día adentrarse en las mazmorras, y es que se había corrido un rumor en la mañana. Que el pequeño Eddie tenía una relación de _más que amigos_ con Emmett, alias el Grandote.

_¡Tonterías!_

Por qué el pequeño Eddie lo consideraba absurdo: a) Emett ni en sus sueños sería su chico ideal, demasiado alto y fornido; b) le iba a los Cowboys de Dallas _(todo mundo sabe que los Patriotas son los mejores)_; c) demasiado vello facial; d) usaba demasiada colonia para después de rasurar; y por último pero no menos despreciable: e) ¡NO LE GUSATABAN LOS HOMBRES!

El problema era, que aunque sabía que no le gustaban los hombres, o por lo menos eso creía él, Hogwarts no era precisamente un lugar donde un rumor carecía de importancia,_ au contraire, _era lo más relevante, incluso después del terrible accidente en la clase de séptimo año de pociones, en donde nada más y nada menos el despreciable murciélago de las mazmorras había salido herido. Así de relevante.

Y aun más relevante cuando ponen imágenes de ambos Hufflepuff en una situación "romantica" _(obviamente photoshop)_ por todos los baños de la escuela, incluso en el de la sala de maestros.

Por lo tanto, buscar a Mermelada en las mazmorras justo el día donde eres victima de _bullying_ no era lo más inteligente, pero si Eddie no lo hacía Mermelada iría detrás de la gata de burdel, la Sra. Norris. El pequeño Eddie no entendía que es lo que Mermelada veía en la gata arrastrada de Filch.

Debido a que su atribulada mente no prestó atención cuando giró en uno de los corredores, chocó contra un muro semi-pachoncito cubierto de una familiar túnica negra con la muy temible bufanda verde y plateada.

_¡Demonios!_

– ¿Se te perdió algo _mariquita_? –preguntó el Slytherin semi-pachoncito _(más bien obeso mórbido)_, llamado Tony.

– Yo-yo-yo so-so-solo busca-caba a-a-a mi-mi-mi Mermelada! –tartamudeo el pequeño y aparentemente indefenso Hufflepuff, superado 1 a 3, más bien 1 a 5, puesto que dos contaban como el doble.

– Mira la _mariquita_ esta temblando de miedo –se burló Kumar, un Slytherin de ascendencia hindú y el flacucho del trío.

– Seguramente es porque no está su novio para protegerlo –le respondió Joe a Kumar con un codazo amistoso.

– ¡Hey! ¿De casualidad este gato rosa no es Mermelada? –preguntó Tony casualmente, alzando en el aire, por la cola, a un enojado mermelada, que parecía podadora eléctrica con el ruido que generaba.

– Oye Tony, como no va a serlo, ¿no ves el color _maricón_ que tiene este gato _maricón_? –le respondió Joe, mientras el pequeño Eddie era acorralado contra la pared por el trío.

– ¿No te sabes otra palabra, Idiota? –contestó una voz profunda desde las sombras.

...

Hermione iba con la cabeza vuelta un torbellino con miles de preguntas y posibles soluciones para el problema en el que se había metido. _¡Hermione! Necesitas mantener la compustura, una buena taza de té y un buen libro de pociones, todo se resolverá._Se reprendió a sí misma.

Aunque en definitiva, no creía que en un fin de semana todo tuviese solución, sería una tonta si lo pensase de esa manera. Primero debía solucionar el problema de su estancia durante las próximas dos semanas si el problema no se revertía, después de ese tiempo vendrían las vacaciones de pascua y los exámenes finales, unos que no presentaría si su cuerpo no regresaba con su dueño original.

Se percató del rumbo que tomaba al escuchar unos susurros enojados en las mazmorras.

– Mira la mariquita esta temblando de miedo –dijo una voz masculina.

Giro por uno de los corredores, acechando en la oscuridad en modo de prefecta-mala-de-Gryffindor.

– Oye Tony, como no va a serlo, ¿no ves el color maricón que tiene este gato maricón? –dijo otra voz masculina más fuerte.

Enserio estos púberes no sabían otra palabra, había muchos sinónimos para esa: como por ejemplo _gay_, que era políticamente correcta, cabe mencionar.

Se enojo tanto de ver que eran tres alumnos de cuarto año de Slytherin contra un Hufflepuff de primer año, que más bien parecía de primer año de preescolar para ser sinceros, ya que se veía tan tierno e indefenso con esos ojos grandes y llenos de terror. _Ay, ternurita_. Eso aumento más su indignación que salto a su defensa como la leona de Gryffindor que era.

– ¿No te sabes otra palabra, idiota? –les dijo de repente saliendo de la nada con una voz profunda.

_¡Mierda! Olvide que estoy en el cuerpo de Snape._

Pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo sin parecer colocado en alguna clase de droga alucinógena, del tipo de las que usa Luna.

– ¡Pr-profesor Snape! –Musitaron los tres alumnos–, solo estábamos entregándole su gato a nuestro amigo Eddie.

– No quiero sus excusas –ordenó Hermione con su postura de profesor amargado, –veinte puntos menos a cada uno.

– Pe-pero ¡profesor!

– ¡Silencio! –Gritó Hermione–. Desaparezcan de mi vista.

No terminó de decir la frase y los mequetrefes salieron despavoridos.

– ¡Ja! No que muy valientes –se regodeó Hermione con su proeza.

...

Mientras tanto el pequeño Hufflepuff se achicó en su lugar al ver al temible profesor. Aun defendiéndolo no se aminoró el miedo que le causaba su sola presencia.

– ¿Estás bien, _Eddie_? –Preguntó el profesor.

_Eddie, ¡me ha llamado Eddie!_

El hecho de que le preguntara eso, se le hizo sospechoso, y más aun que se dirigiera a él de forma casual. Solo pudo pensar que se traía algo horrible entre manos, porque definitivamente nada bueno podría salir de un Snape incrédulamente amable, le dio un escalofrío y la piel se le puso de gallina.

Se encogió más y gimoteo con la mariquita que estaba seguro que _no_ era en el momento que Snape se acuclilló a su altura para palmearle la cabeza de manera tranquilizadora.

– Ya todo paso pequeño –dijo Snape con una voz extremadamente afeminada.

_Por favor que solo sea gay y no sea un pederasta. Por favor, ¡por favor!_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Eddie de la forma tan extraña de intentar de calmarlo.

– Toma, aquí esta Mermelada –Snape le puso al gato entre los brazos–. Espero que no vuelva a vagar por este lugar tan horrible.

_Horrible._

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Snape estaba drogado, si no de qué otra manera se comportaría tan afeminado y desdeñoso de su habitad natural. ¿Dónde estaba el vampiro de las mazmorras?

_¿Acaso era el fin del mundo?_

Y por más bizarro que pareciera, quería de vuelta al verdadero profesor Snape, no a esta versión sacada de "The Horror Rocky Picture Show".

_Y si, si la he visto, y con Emett, ¡pero no soy gay!_

– Bueno, regresa a tu sala común –le indicó muy amablemente Snape, ¡qué oxímoron!

El pobre Eddie intentó levantarse lentamente, como si estuviera vestido de rojo frente a un toro español. Lento, muy lento.

Y cuando por fin se encontró de pie, huyó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y probablemente así era, en el momento que Snape volviera a ser Snape.

...

– ¡Bye! –le grito Hermione al pobre Eddie que desaparecía por el corredor.

_Pobre Eddie, siempre le sucede lo peor por ese gato malo._

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió de vuelta a su meta, los aposentos de Snape. Y fue ahí que recordó de quien era el cuerpo en el que estaba.

_¡Ahora si la he cagado!_

Pero una vocecilla en su interior le susurró: Snape no tenía porque enterarse.

_¿Verdad?_

_..._

Continuará.

* * *

><p>[NA]

Se que muchos me odiaran por lo que le hice a los personajes de Twilight... De todas formas, deja un review. :D

XOXO


End file.
